


The Club Killer

by jackandsamforever



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is asked to go undercover to catch the next Blacklister. Can she be convincing enough to catch him with Red's help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Killer

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides face behind hands* I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Blacklist..blah blah blah

"You want me to do what?" Liz shot up from the chair she'd been sitting in and put her hands on the table in front of her "Sir, I—I can't do it."

Harold Cooper raised an eyebrow at her, "Sit down Keen, this isn't an optional assignment. Reddington believes this is our best chance at catching the next blacklister. Can you do your job or do you want me to find someone else to do it?"

Liz sighed and sat back down. Of course she didn't want to put someone else's life in danger, so she was going to suck it up and do it, but she didn't have to like it.

"No, Sir. I'll do it." She said resignedly. She was already dreading what she knew was going to be humiliating for her.

Cooper nodded, "Good, I know you'll do a good job. The operation is tonight, do you know what you need to do?"

She ran one of her hands over and face, "Yes, Sir. I'll go hash out the rest of the details with Reddington and let you know what the final plan is.

Cooper smiled and patted her shoulder as he walked by, but she stopped him with her next words, "Sir, I don't want there to be any cameras or surveillance. Just a few trusted agents waiting outside for the go-ahead. I don't want to be the laughing-stock of the FBI."

Cooper hesitated, "You realize you won't have backup if something goes wrong?"

She nodded, "Yes Sir, I'm willing to take that risk."

He looked hesitant, "I don't like it Keen, but I can understand your reasons. Reddington did indicate that this blacklister wasn't dangerous unless you were alone with him, so I'm ok with your request."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you, Sir. I'll be in touch."

Without another word, Cooper strode out of the room, leaving Liz alone. She sat back in her chair heavily. She didn't understand why Red wanted her to do this, it went against everything she believed in and she didn't have any experience doing something like this. She probably wouldn't be able to pull it off, and was sure that she wouldn't be believable. She prayed it wouldn't all be for naught.

She felt her phone vibrating and quickly pulled it out. It was Red. "Red, I'm so pissed at you right now."

She heard a small huff of laughter, "Lizzy, I'm not asking you to be a prostitute. All you need to do is dance, you probably won't even have to take off all of your clothes."

She snorted and said with heavy sarcasm, "Oh, that's comforting. I'm _so_ glad you have my feelings in mind."

"Lizzy", He said tiredly, "This is the only way I could think-"

She cut him off, "Save it. Where do you want to meet so we can go over the details?"

He sighed quietly, "Meet me at the usual place, and please try to remember that I'm not doing this to humiliate you."

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see, "Whatever, see you soon." Then hung up on him. She felt a little satisfaction at controlling their conversation for once.

OOOOOO

Liz met him within a half hour at the sanctuary that she'd become well acquainted with lately. She was ready for him to come back to the Post Office, but didn't know when that was going to happen. He obviously still didn't trust people at the blacksite; not that she could blame him.

He was sitting in the back with his head bowed slightly, as if he were praying. She didn't think he was, but realized that she didn't know if he was a religious person or not. She'd never taken the time to ask him, probably because when she did ask him a personal question, he would deflect it and not answer her. She'd pretty much given up on getting anything beyond the top layer of Red's onion.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black vest, but was lacking his usual tie, and the first couple of buttons were undone on his shirt; she could also see a white undershirt peeking out. She was strangely disappointed that he was wearing one, and didn't understand why he did sometimes, and other times he didn't. Just another puzzle piece added to the enigma that was Raymond Reddington.

She sat down next to him, closer than she meant to, and started to move over to put a little space between them,when she felt his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her from moving further away. He grimaced and said in a low voice, "Hello, Lizzy."

She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't greet him. She was still too upset at him for even suggesting this assignment to her boss. Sure, she could tell Cooper "No", but then he would replace her and everything she and Red had tried to build would crumble. There were lives that needed saving and she couldn't, with a good conscience, risk not saving them.

His hand was still on her shoulder and she looked at it pointedly before looking him in the eye. He sighed and removed it, but kept his arm on the bench behind her; not touching her, but still provoking her. Sometimes...actually most of the time, the man was infuriating.

She looked forward and watched the candles that were burning at the front flicker and move with the slightest breeze. It mesmerized her and she lost track of time until she was startled out of her thoughts by his quiet, rumbly voice, "Do you want to know what I have planned?"

She glanced at him and said, "I guess, since I don't seem to have much choice."

Liz heard him sigh, "Lizzy, no one is forcing you to do this. I-"

She held up a hand, "Please, I don't want to keep going around in circles. What's the plan?"

He slouched down a little further on the bench, his arm brushing her back and staying there as he said, "You're going to pose as a single mother who is looking to be able to better provide for your child. You weren't getting enough hours working as a waitress, so you've turned to stripping as a last resort. Today is your first day, so you're extremely nervous, but excited to make some money."

She moved forward slightly so his arm would stop touching her back, "And how is this going to lure out your blacklister?"

He smiled faintly, "He's known for frequenting this particular club and picking out the most beautiful women. He pays for them to stay with him as much as possible through the night, then when the club closes he waits for them outside and ambushes them, takes them home, has his fun with them and then kills them."

Liz looked at him skeptically, "If you know all this, then why don't the police?"

He laughed quietly and patted her back with his hand, "Lizzy, you give law-enforcement entirely too much credit. He doesn't go to the same club every night, he never just waits by the back door either. Sometimes he'll even follow the women home and take them from there. He's a sick bastard."

She clenched her jaw and leaned back so he would move his hand again. When he did so, she said, "So where do I come into this? You think he's going to choose me over all the other women? I won't even be close to being the prettiest in the group."

He turned and looked at her, his eyes intense, "Lizzy, you really don't realize how beautiful you are."

She tried to laugh him off, but when he didn't smile, she realized he was serious. "Red-"

He cut her off and continued as if he hadn't said anything, "What's going to happen is that you're going to be giving all of your attention to me, and he's going to try to get you to go to him, but you're going to continually rebuff him all night. He's not going to like that, and I have a good feeling he's going to try to make you pay."

She scoffed, "A good feeling? Are we doing police work on gut-feelings now?"

"Lizzy, if it doesn't work, then we'll have to think of something else, but I'm quite certain that you'll catch his eye. When there is a new "performer", they usually make sure to showcase you and introduce you, so he'll definitely notice."

"Do you know what he looks like? Better yet, does he know who you are?"

He pursed his lips, "I have a good idea of what he looks like, but it's been many years, and I know he doesn't know who I am. I've only had second-hand dealings with him, never face to face."

She shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that she was even thinking about doing this, let alone agreeing to it; but then she thought about those poor girls that had already been his victims and knew she needed to do this.

She crossed her arms over her stomach, as if she could keep out the thoughts of what she was about to do, as he continued, "I've paid the owner of the club handsomely to make sure that you're showcased well. He's all in and ready to help; it's amazing what money will persuade people to do. You're due to be there within the hour by the way, don't worry, they're expecting you." He reached over and patted her leg before standing up and grabbing his coat, "I'll be there to protect you, Lizzy, you don't need to worry for your safety. Dembe will be there too. I'll have him text you the location."

She looked up at him and grimaced, "Fine."

He put is hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, then gave her a reassuring smile once more before walking away. She leaned her head on the back of the bench and watched the fading sunlight that was shining through the windows dance over the ceiling. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to do this.

OOOOOO

After receiving the text from Dembe, and calling Cooper to inform him of the plan, she reluctantly made her way to her car. She arrived at the club far too quickly and parked in the employee parking lot, making sure her car was as far away as possible from the others. She wanted to make it easy for this guy to catch her.

She walked in the front entrance and was greeted by a short, balding, middle-aged man. She almost rolled her eyes at how cliché he was.

"Hello! You must be Raymond's girl." She didn't bother correcting him and put her index finger over her lips and whispered, "Shhh, you're not supposed to talk about that."

His beady eyes darted around the room as if someone was there to overhear them, and she just about laughed at how ridiculous he was being.

She held out her hand, "I'm Liz"

His hand was clammy as he shook her hand, "I'm Frank. Nice to meet you, are you ready to get started? We're due to open in about an hour."

She wiped her hand on her pants after he let it go and nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Frank smiled brightly, "Good! I'll have my best girl show you the ropes and teach you what you need to know." He reached forward and patted her shoulder, she did her best not to flinch. "Raymond told me that you've never done anything like this before, so we'll do our best to help."

She smiled gratefully at him, actually feeling a little better, "Thanks, Frank, I appreciate that."

He smiled again and began walking away, gesturing with his arm for her to follow. She trailed after him and looked around at the main room. She'd never been in a strip club, but she thought it looked just like anything she'd ever seen on TV. It smelled like cigarette smoke and regret. She chuckled to herself at her own lame joke. The décor wasn't all that bad actually, and it was modernized with stamped cement floors and not old, gross carpet; and it also had shiny, new looking tables and sleek black chairs. She avoided looking at the stage, because she would probably lose her lunch if she did.

Frank led her to the back room where seven or eight women were getting ready. None of them acknowledged her as he stopped at a tall, blonde and completely gorgeous woman. She reminded Liz of Charlize Theron and was suddenly very intimidated.

Frank put his hand on the woman's arm, "Liz, this is Ashley. She's agreed to help you at much as she can." Liz smiled, but the woman just nodded her head and didn't smile back. Oh boy.

Frank patted Liz's shoulder once more and said, "I'll leave you ladies to it. I have some business to attend to." Then he walked away.

Liz cleared her throat, "Um..thanks for being willing to help."

Ashley smiled faintly, "I've been in your shoes before. Anything I can do to help a fellow single mom out." At least Frank had told Ashley her story so she wouldn't have to.

"Yeah, it's been a hard few months. I didn't know what else to do, but this seems like the perfect opportunity."

Ashley nodded, "It's not glamorous, but it pays the bills and it's kind of nice for once to be ogled at, and not beat the shit out of like my ex used to do."

"I'm sorry. I didn't ever have to endure that, but my ex was an asshole."

Ashley blinked tears from her eyes and tried to smile, "Thanks. I'm sorry too. Are you ready to get started?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm really nervous."

She waved her hand at Liz, "Oh, it's not as bad as it might seem. Just clear your mind and ignore all the people yelling things at you and just dance."

Just dance. She could do that. "Ok, so tell me what I need to do."

Ashley waved her over to some chairs and proceeded to tell Liz what she needed to do, and how to do it ,and patiently answered any questions that she had. Twenty minutes passed quickly, but Liz felt like she was finally somewhat ready. Red was right about her, she was a quick study, apparently in the art of stripping too.

She got "dressed" and Ashley helped her with her hair and makeup, because there was a certain way that the men liked it. It sickened her to think about how they objectified women so much that they would care about such trivial things. Yet, she was in a strip club, so she couldn't say much.

It was time. Ashley led her over to a staging area where she would listen for her name to be announced. Since she was new, they were making her go first so all the men's attentions would be on her.

All she could hear was her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her ears. Everything else sounded like buzzing in the background. She felt someone push her forward; they must have announced her name, and she strutted on the stage, trying to look sexy, while feeling like she was going to throw up.

She walked up to the pole and waited for the music to begin. She pasted on a smile as she heard cat-calls and whistles. The announcer was still droning on about her, and she was yelling internally for him to finish so she could get this over with.

Liz searched the room for Red and found him immediately. He was sitting front and center and was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't identify. Just as she decided that she wasn't going to do it, that this was way too crazy for her, the music started. _Dammit_.

So she did what Ashley told her to do, just danced. She didn't look at anyone or anything as she started to slowly strip off her clothes. By the time the song was over, she was still in her bra and panties; she heard people complaining that she hadn't taken everything off, but she just smiled and mouthed "It's my first time." She heard groans, but just smiled and walked off the stage. She walked down to the floor and over to Red, ignoring everyone else's call for her to give them a "Private show."

She stopped in front of Red and smiled at him, "I heard you're looking for a good time."

Red smiled and pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, "I have enough to pay for your attentions all night."

She took the money from him and flipped through it with her other hand. There had to be at least five grand. She bit her lip, "I think we can arrange that." She glanced back at the stage where another woman was performing, "Did you want me to invite any of my friends over?"

Red shook his head, "Oh no, sweetheart, you're all I want." His eyes were intense as he said that, and it didn't look like he was acting.

She swallowed and placed the money back on the table and started approaching him slowly, "Are you ready?"

"More than you know." He moved his chair from the table and faced her.

She straddled his legs then began dancing to the music again. This club didn't allow the patrons to touch the dancers unless given permission, so he was completely at her mercy, because she wasn't going to give permission.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started grinding against him, but she avoided making eye contact with him. This was hard enough without seeing how aroused he was. She could already tell by just glancing down. She continued to rub her breasts and body against him, until she felt completely aroused herself. His scent was intoxicating and she found herself leaning in and nuzzling his neck more than once. Thankfully it was the end of the song, so she stopped and started to step back until he said, "Lizzy, I need you to stay seated on my lap."

She looked him the eye for the first time and saw how dilated his pupils were; she felt like she needed to put some space between them before she did something she might regret, like rip his clothes off and make love to him right there. She had to keep reminding herself that she was a married woman; although since she'd told Tom she didn't want to adopt anymore, their relationship was pretty much non-existent. He'd been around less and less in the past few weeks, and she wondered if he was seeking solace with another woman. She couldn't say much though, because what was she doing now? Of course it was an undercover op, but that didn't force her to be sexually aroused by Red. That was her own doing.

She sat down and straddled him again, feeling his arousal, and put her arms on each of his shoulders. She leaned in close and spoke into his ear, "What's going on?"

He turned his head and said against her ear, "You have an admirer. Don't look now, but it's our blacklister."

Liz did her best not to turn her head and nodded, "What do you want me to do?" She was still feeling the effects of her arousal and it wasn't helping with Red's pressed against her.

"Just keep acting like I'm the only one you want. Hopefully he'll approach soon and ask you to come over to him."

Another song began to play and she groaned into his ear, "It's going to be hard to keep doing this all night." She glanced down minutely, "No pun intended." He barked a laugh as she began to grind against him again and he said in an amused voice, "Just imagine how I feel, Lizzy, with no relief in sight." She chose not to grace that comment with a response.

After that song ended, she removed herself from Red's lap and took a deep, cleansing breath. She needed to get away from him for a minute, she was feeling entirely too flustered. She looked down at him and watched him try to collect himself once more, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Just as she turned around, she came face to face with their blacklister. He was plain, but nice looking, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She put her hand to her mouth in surprise and watched as a small smile spread over his face, "Hi, I'm Neal." He gestured over towards his table, "Do you want to come over and give me some of what you're giving him?"

She smiled, "Oh, he paid me to stay with him all night. Sorry."

Neal looked angry for a moment, but then smoothed out his features, "Ok, just know that you have some other fans that want to see what you can do. I would love for you to give me a show sometime."

She gave him a fake smile, "Oh, for sure. Maybe next time?"

He nodded and said, "It's a date." He turned, and Liz watched him return to his table. He gave her the creeps.

She went to the back and got a drink, then tried to waste as much time in the back before she had to return to Red. His charm and presence were hard to resist on a good day, and this was not a good day for her.

Liz returned back to Red soon after; he grimaced and said quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry you have to do this Lizzy. I'm sure it's making you extremely uncomfortable seeing me like this."

"Whatever I can do to help catch that creep." She leaned in closer and whispered against the shell of his ear, "You're not the only one affected, believe me." She pulled back and smiled as another song began to play. She stepped forward and they began their dance again.

For the next three hours she alternated dancing on him and just sitting with him, sharing a drink. The club allowed patrons to "buy" the performers for the night, so it wasn't anything out of the norm.

She was exhausted from dancing and from being in a constant state of arousal, and was glad that the night was winding down; only another ten minutes until the club closed.

She thought it would be uncomfortable being in such a state of undress in front of Red for so long, but she got used to it, and he didn't comment on it. She was sitting close to him in a booth when he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "He hasn't stopped staring at you all night. I think I'm safe in saying that you're his next target."

She bit her lip and nodded, trying to keep the worry out of her eyes. He could see right through her though, because he pulled her closer and kissed her temple, out of view of the others surrounding them, "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

Liz blinked back the sheen of tears in her eyes and said, "I'm not worried. I know I'm not in any danger. I'm just ready for this night to be over."

Red chuckled, "You haven't been enjoying yourself? Believe me when I tell you that you give a great lap dance, and I've had my fair share of them in my lifetime."

She felt a pang of jealousy and didn't understand it, so instead she rolled her eyes, "Thanks..I think."

He nodded and pulled away and said in a normal voice, "I think it's time for me to take my leave. You should be promoted; thanks for a great night." He gave her his most charming smile, put his coat and fedora on, then walked out the door with a flourish.

Liz yawned as Frank rounded up the stragglers and kicked them out. She started walking towards the back when she was stopped by Neal, who was on his way to the exit, "It was great meeting you tonight. Hopefully we'll see more of each other in the future."

She smiled, "Oh, I hope so too. I'm enjoying this job already."

He smirked, "See ya." Then walked to the door and out into the night.

She shivered.

OOOOOO

Liz made sure she was the last woman to leave, nodding to each of the women as they passed her. As soon as she was alone, she quickly finished getting dressed and walked towards the back door. Frank was waiting there for her so he could lock up. As she walked past, he whispered, "Raymond told me not to follow you out. I hope he knows what he's doing."

She nodded, "He does. Don't worry about me. Thanks for all your help, Frank."

He smiled as she pushed open the door and walked out into the freezing cold air. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she made her way to her car. There was a dark van parked next to her car and she rolled her eyes at how dumb Neal was. That was probably how he usually took the women. He would wait to see if she was being escorted, and if she was, he would follow her home. If she wasn't, then he would grab her there.

She walked over to her car and fumbled around in her purse, acting like she was looking for her keys. That's when she heard a door open behind her and someone pull her in the van from behind. She didn't even have a chance to scream. She felt the prick of a needle, and her last conscious thought was that that wasn't in the plans. Red and the FBI were supposed to be there already.

OOOOOO

Liz awoke to the feeling of being held in someone's arms. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw that it was Red. He was holding her around the shoulders with one arm, and unconsciously rubbing his hand up and down her arm with the other. She tried to say something, but it came out as a groan. He glanced down with a worried expression, "Lizzy...Lizzy, are you ok?

She worked her mouth and jaw until she felt like she could talk, "Dammit, Red. It wasn't supposed to get that far."

He nodded and pulled her further up his chest, "I know, I apologize. Your FBI friends wanted him to actually take you before moving in so they could prove that he was the one that was taking all the women."

She groaned again, "That _so_ wasn't a good idea."

He nodded, "I know that, and I let them have it. Cooper will hear it from me too; it was completely unnecessary to put you in that much danger."

She blinked a few more times, trying to get her vision to clear, "What happened?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "As soon as he injected you the FBI moved in and easily apprehended him after that. They didn't kill him, so he'll be spending a lot of time in prison."

"Help me sit up."

Red moved his arm and pushed her up into a sitting position, keeping his hand on her back. She tried to smile at him, but it came out as more of a grimace, "Well all the same, thanks for saving me."

He nodded as she surveyed their surroundings. She was still sitting in that psycho's van. "Lets get out of here, I think I need a stiff drink and sleep."

"Agreed." He stepped out of the van and held his hand out for her to take. She took it gratefully and stepped out onto the parking lot on unsteady feet. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. She was too tired to protest as he led her to his waiting car. She would pick up her car tomorrow.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt a little warmth come back into her heart as she thought about how great Red had been that night. A perfect gentleman; and she was thankful for that.

She wasn't ready to analyze the way he made her feel and would keep living in denial land until she didn't have a choice. What else could she do? She was still married and wasn't supposed to have these kinds of feelings for another man. Let alone Red, whom she'd hated at first, but was someone she was starting to care about a lot more than she should be. She just didn't know what the hell to do with that realization.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the hell this is. I'm sorry if it was horrible. I got the idea from a discussion on the Facebook Lizzington Shippers page. We all have a bunch of ideas and theories going on over there, it's so much fun to be a part of. Let me know what you think, because I can't even tell if this is good or bad..haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
